Parents with small babies and toddlers often feel limited in their ability to go outdoors and travel with their babies as many places of entertainment, restaurants, and other establishments do not offer changing tables. Diaper bags often come equipped with a portable pad to be used to change children's diapers on, but these pads are soft and flexible, thereby making them usable only on firm, flat surfaces. Used alone, the portable changing pads do not provide sufficient rigidity to allow parents to use them in many situations. Using a rigid board or other surface is not practical, as it would not be easily portable. An easily transportable and portable changing table that would allow parents to go out with their young children without worrying about whether they will be able to find suitable facilities to change their children is needed.